


Taking Direction

by the_deep_magic



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Exhibitionism, Gags, M/M, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-14
Updated: 2009-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'd like to see Zach taking a turn directing-directing Karl on how to fuck Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Direction

“Normally I’m not fond of sharing,” says Zach, “but in this case, Chris was very… persuasive.”

Chris is already naked, kneeling on the bed as Zach carefully fits the bit gag in his mouth. Karl toes off his shoes. “Do I want to know what he did to persuade you?”

Zach chuckles darkly. “Nothing monumentally perverse, if that’s what you’re thinking. No, he merely suggested that I might like to take charge of the proceedings.”

“Take charge?” repeats Karl, hands stilling where they’ve begun unbuttoning his shirt. “What if I don’t like the idea of you bossing me around?”

Zach turns to face him, one hand still stroking Chris’ neck. “Don’t think of it as bossing. Just imagine you’re taking direction for a scene. I’ll give you the general blocking, but a little improvisation is perfectly fine.”

Chris seems to like this idea, smiling as best he can around the gag. Karl, concerns assuaged for the moment but still wary, continues undressing. “So I guess there are some rules here?”

“Rules, yes. First, if there’s anything you don’t want to do, anything you’re uncomfortable with, please say so. Like I said, I’m not here to boss you around. Second, Chris obeys me, so if you want something you can’t communicate through touch, tell me and I’ll let him know it’s okay. Chris has a hand signal as a safeword. He uses it, I tell you, and we stop. But I wouldn’t worry too much about that; he’s a glutton for punishment. Lastly, though it’s essentially a non-issue with the gag, no kissing Chris on the mouth. That belongs to me.”

“I see,” Karl says dryly. “And the gag is there because…?”

“Ah, yes. Chris has a tendency to be rather vocal. Under most circumstances, it’s quite charming, but today I thought it might impede the directing process.”

Karl glances at Chris, who shrugs sheepishly. Zach chuckles and kisses him tenderly on the temple. Karl carefully drapes his pants over a nearby chair and asks Zach, “Aren’t you going to get undressed?”

Zach appears to consider it. “Not yet.”

“Ee dun wonna distak oo,” says Chris, valiantly trying to make his opinion known around the gag.

“See what I mean about being vocal?” Zach asks with a long-suffering sigh. “I believe he’s implying that my naked body would distract you from your task.” Chris nods happily. “And we all know how Christopher loves being the center of attention. Now, no more talking or I’ll get the ball gag and Karl will get to see what a filthy beast you really are.” He punctuates the threat with a sharp slap to Chris’ hip, and the younger man looks dutifully contrite.

Zach stands and drags a chair over to the foot of the bed. He takes a step back, clearly framing the scene in his mind, frowns, and pulls the chair to the side of the bed instead. He turns off the overhead light, but leaves the bedside lamp on and opens the blinds just a touch to let in the late afternoon sunlight. Karl notes the growing bulge in the older man’s pants; Chris is obviously not the only one getting turned on by this particular scenario.

Karl’s body is entirely convinced, but just to make sure he asks, “Chris, you okay with all this?”

Chris points his gaze sharply down to his growing erection and grunts.

Zach looks stern. “Don’t roll your eyes at him – he’s just being a gentleman.”

“I’ uz my i’ea!” Chris groans, then makes the Homer Simpson “d’oh” face so perfectly that Karl just barely bites back a laugh.

“I warned you, Christopher,” Zach threatens.

“O, pees ot uh bah gag!” Chris whines.

Zach sighs. “You’re damn lucky Karl’s here. We’ll save that for another time.” Chris wilts with relief, but Zach replies, “Don’t get too comfortable – you’re still going to be punished.” He opens a drawer and digs through the contents, apparently finding and rejecting several items before extracting the one he wants – a leather cock ring with a snap closure and a bullet vibrator. He hands it to Karl.

If Karl didn’t know any better, he’d swear Chris looked just a tiny bit more excited than he had before.   “Should I put it on him now?”

“Not yet. He can get harder than this.” Zach relaxes back into the chair as casually as if he were watching TV. “So, Karl, how would you like to start?”

Karl glances at Chris, who’s so eager he’s practically trembling. “I think… I want to touch him, taste his skin.”

“Perfect. Chris, hands behind your back. Don’t touch Karl.”

Karl leans in a little self-consciously. Normally he’d start by kissing Chris, letting their tongues tangle before their bodies do, but he respects Zach’s rules. He’s also half-convinced that Zach would bring out a spike-studded paddle or something and have him bent over with his ass in the air before he could so much as sneeze. So instead, he aims for Chris’ jaw, trailing lips down his neck as his hands slide up the younger man’s sides.

It’s truly awkward at first, knowing Zach is staring intently at them from a few feet away, but then Chris makes a soft sound deep in his chest when Karl’s lips graze a sensitive spot on his neck. The silence broken, it’s now much easier to pretend it’s just the two of them in the room. Chris’ skin is golden in the sunlight, the thread of tension created by clasping his hands behind his back throwing the contours of his body into sharp relief. Karl’s hands close possessively around his hips and Chris shudders a little, humming softly with pleasure, and Karl understands why Zach is so reluctant to share. Karl reaches lower, barely brushing Chris’ cock with the backs of his knuckles, and feels the moisture gathering at the head.

“I think it’s time for the cock ring now.” Zach’s voice is low and firm, so much so that even Karl shivers a little upon hearing it.

It takes Karl several moments to fasten the ring. He’s never been a man to put much stock in toys in the bedroom – always sort of thought of them as a desperate attempt to inject novelty into a stale relationship – but he’s beginning to see their appeal. The leather makes the younger man’s cock jut out from his body proudly, obscenely, and it’s enough to make Karl’s mouth water. The idea of asking Zach for permission still chafes him, so he begins to kiss and lick and bite his way down Chris’ chest, figuring Zach will stop him if it’s too much.

He doesn’t. In fact, Zach catches on pretty quickly and murmurs, “Chris, put your weight back on your hands. That’s it.” Zach’s leaning forward now, elbows on his knees, no longer observing so casually but not exactly panting for it, either. Karl decides to give him a bit of a show, see if he can’t ruffle Zach’s feathers a bit.

Chris cranes his head up to try and watch, but at the first touch of Karl’s tongue to the tip of his cock, his head lolls back and he lets out a loud moan barely impeded by the gag. Karl teases him mercilessly, running his tongue along the ridge before blowing a steady stream of cool air, causing Chris to whine. Karl closes his lips around the head, sucking gently…

It’s too much – Chris’ hips jerk up, trying to push more of his cock into the wet heat of Karl’s mouth, but his whole body tenses into stillness when the vibrator turns on.

Karl turns to look at Zach – he hadn’t even noticed the small remote in Zach’s hand, but he does now, along with the dark heat in his eyes and the strands of hair that have fallen out of place. “Patience, Christopher,” is all he says, but then he switches the vibrator off and Chris’ body goes slack.

“I think he’s had enough foreplay,” Karl says, feeling a little guilty for pushing Chris too far – though he honestly doesn’t look the worse for it.

“I think you might be right,” agrees Zach, his eyes never leaving Chris as he reaches down to shamelessly palm himself through the fabric of his pants. “Chris?” The younger man nods gratefully, and Zach wastes no time. “Hands and knees, facing me,” he says, picking up the lube and a condom from beside the chair and tossing them to Karl.

The bigger man kneels behind Chris, slicking his fingers. When he pushes the first digit in, he expects the gasp from Chris, but not the soft _oh_ from Zach, who has his eyes glued to Chris’ face and his hand unzipping his pants. Karl adds a second finger, slowly stretching Chris. The younger man whimpers a little, and Karl looks up to see Zach’s side of a silent conversation between the two.

“Chris doesn’t want you to be gentle,” Zach says, the slight hitch in his tone the only kink in his composure, despite the fact that he’s now stroking himself through his underwear.

“Are you sure?”

Zach shoots him a dark look, and Karl feels immediately chastised, and yet also somewhat breathless. He wonders how long it took for Chris to go from being on the receiving end of those looks to being naked on all fours with a gag in his mouth, then quickly decides he really doesn’t want to know. Karl busies himself rolling on the condom, vaguely hearing Zach murmur something soft and unintelligible to Chris.

“He’s ready,” Zach says, and Karl, not wanting to second-guess him again, slowly pushes into Chris’ waiting body. He’s tight – fucking hell, he’s so tight – and Karl can’t tell if he needs time to adjust without seeing his face or hearing his voice. But Zach’s watching Chris’ face with focused intensity, and after a moment, he nods to Karl. “Slowly,” he says.

It’s not easy to resist the temptation to just thrust wantonly into that tight heat, but the hot, needy sounds Chris makes on every slow stroke against his prostate is worth it. Chris is spreading his legs impossibly wide, shoving back on every thrust, and though Karl can’t see it he knows Chris’ eyes are locked on Zach, watching him stroke himself with the same torturous rhythm.

“Spank him,” Zach says, his composure beginning to slip. “An open hand on the fleshy part of his hip.” Karl complies, and when it lands, Chris clenches so hard around him that it throws him off his rhythm. “Again,” Zach commands, “harder.” Another smack echoes through the air, another clench like a blood-hot fist around Karl’s cock.

Soon, Chris is panting and wriggling, and Karl’s not far behind him. “Faster,” Zach groans, and all three men moan with relief. And even though Zach didn’t say anything about _harder_ , Karl figures he can get the hell off his ass if he’s really that motivated to stop him. But Chris just moans louder and Zach gasps, “Karl, push down on his back.”

Karl does, and when Chris drops down to his elbows, Karl grabs him by the hips and fucks into him as hard and fast as he can, Zach’s instructions be damned. But Zach is into it – he glances back and forth between Chris’ face and Karl’s rutting hips as if he can’t decide which is hotter. And it’s the look of utter debauchery on Zach’s face as much as the tight clench of Chris’ body accompanied by a string of what sounds like _yesyesyesyes_ that flings Karl over the edge.

He’s still thrusting weakly when he realizes Chris remains tense with unsatiated arousal, his orgasm held cruelly back by the cock ring. Even more surprising is Zach’s hand clenched around the base of his own cock, painfully denying himself. Karl feels light-headed, helplessly spent, and when he pulls back and out of Chris, he’s glad to see that Zach is surging forward to take care of Chris.

“Watch,” Zach commands as he swiftly flips Chris on his back and, in one smooth motion, pins Chris’ hips to the bed while taking Chris’ cock deep in his mouth. He bobs once, twice, then unsnaps the cock ring and Chris is keening, coming in long pulses that Zach swallows with ease. So intent is Karl on watching Chris that he completely misses the hand that Zach sneaks down to stroke himself, coming with a soft sigh of _Chris_ against his lover’s stomach.

In the next few minutes, Karl becomes strangely detached from the events going on around him, less like he has just engaged in some sexual depravity with two of his friends and co-workers and more like he’s watching the oddly emotional coda to a gay porno. Zach crawls up the bed to unfasten the gag, tenderly wiping the spit off Chris’ face and kissing his lips lightly.

“You were so good,” he whispers, and the smile that breaks across Chris’ face – which must ache from the gag – is pure sweetness. “I think Karl’s going to remember this for a long time.”

“Yeah?” Chris asks, already knowing the answer. He sits up a little, slightly shaky hands going to work on the buttons of Zach’s shirt. Somehow, Zach has managed to remain completely dressed through this whole affair – minus, of course, the open pants – and that just makes the whole thing that much more surreal. Karl shakes his head in an attempt to clear it, and when that fails, he goes to stand up. His part here is over, and he thinks he should probably get moving before the real awkwardness descends.

But as he shifts his weight of the bed, he feels strong fingers wrap around his wrist. It’s Chris.

“Stay,” he whispers, not looking to Zach for confirmation. With that, the spell breaks, and Zach is just a sweet guy with oddly-shaped chest hair, and Chris is just his kind-of-slutty boyfriend, and Karl is just a friend who had the luck to stumble across these two and get invited into their weird, sexy little world for a night. It seems downright ungrateful not to accept the invitation, especially when Chris throws an arm across him, cuddling up to him as soon as he lies down. “We’ll sleep for a bit, and then Zach will make us dinner.”

“Oh, will he?” Karl hears Zach chuckle as he sheds the last of his clothes and spoons behind Chris.  “And where will Zach find the ingredients with which to make dinner? Will Chris grow, tend, and pick them himself?”

“Well, Zach will at least order us Chinese food with extra crispy noodle thingies and orange sauce like the good host that he is.”

Zach snorts, but Chris has a victorious grin on his face, and Karl knows two things for certain: they will be eating Chinese food tonight, and soon after, Chris will be wearing the ball gag.


End file.
